conversārī
by Sderai
Summary: series of discussions, heavily dialogued, between Jack and Stephen. Nothing too heavy, but hopefully it brings you Joy to read.
1. all aboard

Disclaimer: not mine. no money/ other gain is being experienced from this apart from the pure pleasure of using words to create an image in the readers head, and any feedback for how to improve this process. please don't sue, as that would be tedious and totally uncalled for. Any issues, feel free to 'talk' to me.

No specific over arching plot other than an exploration of friendship, but we shall see what developes along the way.

* * *

"If only. . . Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in charge of great beauty? Not to direct it, or to let it grow on you, but to have spent all your life… drawing? Composing? Mayhap you do…sure a vessel such as yours is beautiful…"

"But Stephen, you are in charge of the working beauty of my ship."

"How so, Joy?"

"I see what you do to those unruly men of mine, when they are hurt while keeping her running as close to the wind, as smoothly, as she can go."

"Aye, but… I don't know."

"Then there's little hope for the rest of us, Stephen."

"What changed, Jack? Surely we aren't getting old?"

"Maybe us not getting old is the problem."

"Because we spend so much time away from time that it doesn't effect us in the same way?"

"I think that's what I mean."

"mhmm. You have a point there. Maybe I do miss the freedom we get elsewhere. .. I'm not a shipman, but I enjoy it well enough…I suppose a routine anywhere will comfort a man."

"You are incouragable, Doctor, d'you know that? I thought I'd made a gentlemanly acquaintance, but I take you to a decent, law abiding pub and you start a fight, and I bring you here and you spout theology."

"Jack… you started the fight. Don't drink so much, even if we do leave tomorrow."

"Doctors orders?"

"Aye, Doctors orders. Lets go."

"Did that dreadfull captain of yours send for you?"

"He did, odious man. You never know, he may want you there as well."

"Highly likely, that. Shall we?"

"Yes, for I have fresh supplies to finish ordering."

"I shall await your coming with my violin, brother. We shall play some…some…"

"Brother, it would seem that tonight is a time of Improvisation."

"Improvasation! That was the very word I was searching for, Stephen."

"How short a walk back we seem to have had. Later, Jack."

"Stephen, you won't be long, will you?"

"Only as long as I must be, dearest. I won't get distracted, I promise. No doubt I shall have days later in the week when I can dissect in better light than this gloom. You shall not wait overlong."

"Excellent. The captain may have to start without you as it is."

"I am sure that whatever you do, Jack, I shall be able to harmonise most readily."

"Gladly will I take up the challenge, brother."

"Then gladly shall I hurry my work, Joy."

* * *

If you would please be so kind as to drop me a line, I shall happily take onboard many comments. but I would prefer not to be flamed, if you don't mind.


	2. Back ashore, dressed

Already there's another chapter up. You should all be very impressed, especially as there haven't been many- well any- reveiws. I would love that to be changed, so the offers there for anyone to take up. This is of a slightly different style, but still all dialogue.

Enjoy!

* * *

"You know, ceremonially bandaged, so you don't look like you cut yourself shaving. I don't think you've ever had to do that for me before, Stephen. It tends to involve a fair amount of white bandage." 

"You shouldn't need to be bandaged at all, Jack"

"But I do, Stephen, through no fault of yours, and nice and quickly too, if you please."

"I don't please."

"Brother! Why not? Will you keep me here until I am healed, to parade another of my scars off to people? Aren't you supposed to make me better?"

"Joy, if I could, I would stop you from getting hurt at all. But as it is… you shouldn't be going anywhere, and full dress uniform will only heighten a chance of re-infection."

"Stephen? For me, dear?"

sighs "Oh, all right. Come over here."

"You are an absolute marvel."

"Pass that roll of bandage please."

"Does it really need…?"

"Shush…. How does that look?"

"Capital, capit_al_"

"Why all the fuss?"

"When we dock, I have to go, as Captain, and pay respects to anyone important."

"I am aware of that, but you don't normally pay so much attention to your dress."

"You may have notice the pennant flying from the mayors house? A most important man I must meet. And important men are better kept happy with fully ceremonial gear, aren't they?"

"Aye, indeed they are Jack. I just wish … You'll do very nicely, Joy."

"Stephen…. Thank you."

"Off you go then."

"Aye, I shall."

* * *

Press the agapanthus- flower button? there's a reason it automatically defaults to 'reveiw'. 

_S_


	3. Pizz

Spurred into action by a plea for more, and a need to procrastinate, I whipped this one up in 10 minutes, having misplaced my notes for an idea. Hence, it takes place in the cabin, during a rehearsal, but includes moments of 'silence'. Many thanks also to the people who provided me with the tune during our three day Band camp.

Disclaimer: Please don't think I'm good enough to come up with these characters.

* * *

"Joy? ... Joy?"

"Aye?"

"Would it please you to instead look at this line here? I was up last night and heard … I don't know who actually… humming this, and had a sudden thought. What say you?"

"Well, you've scored it wonderfully neat, Stephen, a man can't fault you there, but…"

Stephen smiles slightly as Jack's bow runs over then strings of his violin, pulling on the melody "Should that not be a sharp, Dear?"

"Oh no Joy, listen." And he's off, harmonizing to his own tune, Jack hearing how it might fit together and wondering again at Stephens lack of singing skill.

"Well, You seem to have the right of it again, Doctor. Shall we play?"

Matching smiles and matching movements as they sweep their way up and pluck their way down again.

Exhileration as the chord- originally not to be expected- resolves into a cadence.

"One day, Doctor, You will leave me here and make a name for yourself in the concert halls of Europe."

"You know that you're the better musician, Joy. To me it is….clinical, a puzzle to be pieced together. To you it is… a conversation."

"But to me, it is only conversation with you, dear, with those who can enter with me."

"So I take it we can continue to work on the piece then? You like the basic structure enough to turn it into… something else?"

"Yes Stephen, I like it very much."

* * *

anaged to fit the title into it as well, so that's a bonus. As always, there's a reason default setting is 'submit reveiw'.

_S_


	4. Quick Question

Thii is about three words short of a drabble, but I think it still works. As always, feedback appreciated- I always like it!

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine ay?

* * *

"Stephen?"

"Aye?"

"When you say, 'with all me heart', do you mean it?"

"Why else would I say it, Joy?"

"You've been known to talk passing strange, you know."

"No. I was translating, maybe, and forgot to change my idioms. 'Tis you who mixes his metaphors."

"Well, mayhap that is so. However, for one who doesn't like shows of affection…"

"I like to say my affection, Joy. There is no need for us to hug like small children, for all love."

"Well… I set great store by your affection, Stephen."

"I know soul, I know."


End file.
